Unhappy Anniversary
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: An Unhappy Anniversary for both. Leading down dark paths. Oneshot. Song fic to Unhappy Anniversary by Vitamin C. Don't miss. Read and review. And sorry for not updating the others, more inside.
1. Unhappy Anniversary Kagome

Unhappy Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own "Unhappy Anniversary" by Vitamin C

Hey peeps, I'm really sorry for the huge blockage I've been having with my other stories: Bra, Happy New Years Not, Crossdresser, Dates – Good Fruit, and others. I promise I'll be writing, because I believe I've found my inspiration – music! So I'll keep listening and I'll keep writing, so please hang in there my loyal fans! And I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

You ask me, how am I?  
Well I'm still standing, aren't I?  
That's something, that's one thing  
That's gone my way

I gasped when I saw him. He stood there, not even looking like he aged a year. I was speechless when he said he just wanted to come by to check on me. I had promised to keep the well open for him, but I never expected for him to actually use it again. So we sat by the sacred tree, neither of us really jumping at the chance to talk. But eventually we started, and I don't even know how it started, but we kept going on.

It's so hard, to go on  
Like everything's okay now

I didn't want to bring up the topic of her. He knew I really wouldn't want to talk about it. But in the back of my mind, I knew that she was the only thing on his mind. It really couldn't be helped. Of course, he did promise her. After we had gotten the jewel, I insisted that Inuyasha use it on the wish he wanted. And she was that wish.

When inside, I still cry  
For yesterday

It happened so fast, when he left that is. I didn't want to think about it, but just in his presence, I could feel the guilt he still had. It was Wednesday, August 5, 2000, exactly 1 year when he left. A whole year ago, he decided and we split. I didn't think he would remember, but that was for the best.

This is my unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary, oh

Surprisingly, he didn't even mention the date. It was okay if he didn't remember. Like I had said, it was probably for the best. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to show him that I was stronger, and that I could take this. But it really was kind of hard. We even laughed a few times, talking about this and that. Miroku and Sango had gotten married, they decided they would travel together, they left about 2 months before Inuyasha left. Shippou wanted to stay with me, but I insisted that he go spend time with his newly found friend, Sakura. She was a pretty sweet girl, and I knew Shippou and her would absolutely love each other eventually. I wonder how they were doing. So I brought that up, Inuyasha told me that they were definitely doing fine and Shippou couldn't be happier. Couldn't be happier? So I guess my leaving was okay with everyone. Either that or Inuyasha was keeping that part to himself.

I know it's so stupid  
To still feel broken hearted  
I wonder if you know  
Just how much I hurt

So later on we went inside and got some food. Of course, he still liked ramen. So I made him it while he continued to talk, doing as much as possible to avoid the subject of her. Not that I cared or anything. But I was still so curious. Why did he leave me? Why did he go off with her? I had promised him and he had promised her. Why didn't I matter as much as she did? Did he...did he know how much that hurt me?

I drink up and think of  
A toast to numb the hours

Okay, it was kinda of selfish I guess, just to think of myself. He wanted it, so he did it, not matter what. So I decided to tell him everything. How I loved him. What happened after he left, everything. It turns out, he did actually care. After I showed him the scars all over my arms and stomach, he suddenly fell into guilt. I didn't mean for him to feel guilty. It was just, the only release I could feel. But that was over 7 months ago. And I was sure I was over my "cutting" phase, haven't picked up a knife since. I just use pins and needles every now and then.

To get through, without you  
Is so hard today

As we continued to talk, the subject of the date seemed to draw closer, but I didn't want to be the one to say anything. One that day, one year ago, it was like my heart rose into the heavens, but then was shot down by hell's own fire soon after. He had brought me out to the sacred tree, sat me down, and then just…confessed. He confessed everything to me, he didn't even seem scared. I was so nervous, I didn't seem to get my words in before he told me his…other news.

Cause it's my unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary, oh

Why did he do that to me?

Wishing you were here  
Same time next year

Why didn't he just stay with me?

Wishing you were here  
Same time next year

Why? Why her?

And now it's near midnight  
A few minutes and I  
Return to, get back to  
My former life

After we finished eating, I decided that we take a small walk. The shrine was still up and running, but we had expanded over the year, buying a small new piece of land right next to the shrine. My grandfather had fallen ill, so we didn't really have time to get started building. So it was still filled with trees and tall grass. It was only an acre, but it was enough to walk around in. So, beside each other once again, we started to talk again. I stayed strong and to my surprise I didn't even shed a tear. My smile stayed put on my face, I was just happy to see him and to know that he still remembered me.

Pretending our ending  
Was not so bad I know that  
It's time to escape you  
Well until next year

But soon the sun began to set and he said it was time to go. She was waiting for him and he didn't want to keep her waiting. I wanted to just lunge myself at him, but a small hug was all it took. I could have sworn I felt a wet spot on my shoulder when we hugged, but then again, it had just rained yesterday, maybe there was still some left on the leaves above us. When we pulled away, we both smiled to each other. We walked back to the shrine and to the well house. We said our goodbyes and in an instant he was gone. I think that's when it hit me.

When it's my unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary  
But I smile like it's just another day  
It's just my unhappy anniversary  
It's just my unhappy anniversary

He didn't remember what today was.

So I would just forget.

Until next year.


	2. Unhappy Anniversary Kikyou

**Alternate Version – Kikyou's Side  
**.  
.  
.

You ask me, how am I?  
Well I'm still standing, aren't I?  
That's something, that's one thing  
That's gone my way

It was very strange, the way he approached me. Calm and quite, just as always, yet his aura seemed to be different. Purer for some unknown reason. But by the look on his face, I knew he was serious.

It's so hard, to go on  
Like everything's okay now

I knew what he would say. I has been over a year he forgot his promise. In fact, today was the same day, 2 years ago, that he made that promise to me. The promise that he would come to hell with me. I thought he meant it, he never lied to me. At least that's what I used to think.

When inside, I still cry  
For yesterday

He had sent a message to me a few days ago, to meet once again. I had thought he wanted to lose contact with me, after he forgot. So when he came, we sat and talked. He rarely opened his mouth. Probably didn't know what to say to me, peculiar I thought it was. He always used to know when to say the right things.

This is my unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary, oh

I don't believe the topic of his promise came up. I wonder if he was just trying to avoid it for both of our sakes. Always as caring as ever. Or maybe just as selfish as ever.

I know it's so stupid  
To still feel broken hearted  
I wonder if you know  
Just how much I hurt

He always stuck up for himself, probably always protected himself as well. He asked if I was okay, but I knew he didn't mean about the promise or how he got together with her.

I drink up and think of  
A toast to numb the hours

I didn't mind when he started talking about his new life with the girl. It was rather interesting. I tried to picture myself with him as he was now. It didn't help. I couldn't be in love with this Inuyasha, he was changed by her hands. I didn't think I could mold him back to fit my heart.

To get through, without you  
Is so hard today

I held back my true feelings. My hatred for him had rose then fell, then rose again, and fell. I couldn't understand my heart now. But I had decided.

Cause it's my unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary, oh

He wanted her, so I will have my promise.

Wishing you were here  
Same time next year

I will burn in hell.

Wishing you were here  
Same time next year

And soon he will join me. But with her as well.

And now it's near midnight  
A few minutes and I  
Return to, get back to  
My former life

We share a small hug, he knew he was still in love with me. He must have not wanted to remind himself of those feelings again. Though I still wish I could rewind time and stay in the past with my Inuyasha, but when the past played again, it would all happen again. I do not think I could bare to lose him that same way again.

Pretending our ending  
Was not so bad I know that  
It's time to escape you  
Well until next year

A small goodbye, a kiss on the cheek, and he was gone. He didn't know that every step he took, he was counting down the seconds until I would take myself. I closed out my soul collectors miles away. They couldn't get to me, and I was surprised when Inuyasha didn't mention them, or my strength draining away.

As he took his final step, his eyes turned back and fell upon me. I just smiled to him, the kind of smile I always use to give him when I was in love with him. And when he turned once again, that's when my heart skipped it's last beat.

When it's my unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary  
But I smile like it's just another day  
It's just my unhappy anniversary  
It's just my unhappy anniversary

My smile stayed put.

Until he would come back, even if it would be along side my reincarnation.

* * *

Hope you liked them two versions. In my opinion, I liked Kagome's more, but I hate the thought of Inuyasha leaving Kagome for Kikyou. So I decided to make one for Kikyou, but I tried to hurry so I could post it n.n Review and remember to keep your eyes open for updates on meh other stories! 


End file.
